Mr Kim
by ggamjongin
Summary: "I'm not gay. But, I love something filled my ass," / CHANKAI's fanfic [Chanyeol/Kai] / warn(s) : use of sex toys, dom & sub relationship, and etc / CHAPTER 2 posted / M for this chap
1. My Dark Side

Author : Rin

Main Cast : EXO's Kim Jongin & Park Chanyeol

Rating : M

Warn(s) : use of sex toys, dom & sub relationship, mention of bdsm?, and a lot of sexual content

* * *

**Mr. Kim**

Prolog : My Dark Side

* * *

"Jadi.. saya diterima?"

Pria itu memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Ini adalah pekerjaan impiannya. Menjadi bagian dari perusahaan terbesar di Asia Pasifik merupakan angan-angannya sejak kecil. Gadis yang duduk di hadapannya sengaja memajukan tubuh rampingnya. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas, namun sungguh Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"Ya, anda diterima. Mulai besok, anda sudah dapat bekerja sebagai sekertaris pribadi Tuan Kim,"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum lebar. Euforia di dalam hatinya membuncah sehingga rasanya ia ingin meloncati jendela lantai 20 ini. "Terima kasih," ia bicara dengan tulus.

Gadis itu menarik senyum tipis, layaknya senyum model. Lalu, ia bangkit berdiri. "Mari saya antar ke meja anda," suara gadis itu mulai melembut berbeda dengan saat pertama kali dia mewawancarai Chanyeol. "Oiya, nama saya Im Jinah. Panggil Nana,"

"Oke," Chanyeol mengikuti langkah gadis itu sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Para karyawan tampak sibuk dengan komputer-komputer mereka. Suara mouse dan keyboard hampir mendominasi ruangan. Namun, ada juga bisikan-bisikan yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa karyawan wanita. Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melemparkan senyum ramah. Dan seperti dugaannya, tiga karyawati itu mulai salah tingkah.

Nana membawanya masuk ke dalam area lorong-lorong yang sepi. Ada beberapa ruangan di sana: ruang rapat, manager, supervisor, dan yang paling pojok dekat dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan sibuk Seoul adalah ruangan CEO, tempat Chanyeol bekerja nantinya.

"Kim Jong-ul, CEO APDC tahun lalu, baru saja digantikan dengan adiknya, Kim Jongin, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Bisa dibilang kau ini sekertaris pertamanya. Dan informasi tambahan, umurmu baru 21, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Diumurnya yang baru 21 tahun ini, ia cukup bangga akan gelar Summa Kumlot-nya serta peraih IPK tertinggi di Universitas Nasional Seoul, tempat dirinya menimba ilmu selama setahun lebih. Banyak yang bilang Chanyeol beruntung karena dikarunia otak jenius serta ingatan fotografis.

Dan jujur saja, Chanyeol sendiri pun merasa begitu.

"Kim Jongin baru berusia 19 tahun, lulusan Summa Kumlot dari Universitas Harvard, dan dia juga jenius serta memiliki ingatan fotografis sepertimu," jelas Nana amat menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol.

Langkah Chanyeol tepat saat Nana juga menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu berlabel 'CEO's Room – Kim Jongin'. Matanya membelalak serta bibirnya mengatup rapat. Dalam hati, ia merasa begitu rendah untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika, Nana memegang kenop pintu. Chanyeol merasa tidak siap tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya, kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri," sebelum Chanyeol mencegah gadis itu, Nana sudah melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Namun, tidak ada balasan. Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu dan samar-samar ia mendengar desahan seseorang.

"Tidak mungkin. Haha, telingaku ini kenapa sih?" dia mulai mengorek-ngorek telinganya berusaha berpikir positif.

Tangannya sudah berada pada kenop pintu. Dengan sedikit gemetaran, ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan ketika ia melihat seseorang yang duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas meja, Chanyeol membatu.

Pria berkulit coklat itu duduk tenang di kursi kulitnya. Poninya jatuh menutupi setengah matanya, matanya terpejam erat , dan wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat rasa nikmat yang memenuhi dirinya. Desahan erotis terlontar keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Dari jarak pandang yang cukup jauh, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat dildo berukuran cukup panjang terbenam di dalam holenya.

Mata Chanyeol mulai mengamati kaki panjang pria itu hingga ke arah selangkangannya. Penisnya yang berdiri tegak dan sedang dipuaskan oleh satu tangannya amat menarik perhatian Chanyeol, sekalipun dia bukan gay. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menjilat bibirnya.

Jongin membuka mata dan mulai memelankan gerak kedua tangannya. Sensasi yang tadinya memenuhi penis serta holenya lenyap, mulai digantikan oleh rasa malu ketika dirinya mendapati seorang asing berdiri menontonnya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Chanyeol katakan, selain:

"Saya sekertaris baru di sini. Nama saya Park Chanyeol,"

* * *

**Rin's note** : dafuq.. aku selalu suka hubungan bos dan sekertaris.. anggap aja fanfic ini ganti dari fanfic chankai ku yg 'tidak sengaja' kehapus hehe..

Anyways, di sini Jongin punya semacam double personality.. jadi di depan orang dia kelihatannya dominan banget, punya power dan segalanya. Tapi, di belakang atau sisi asli diri Jongin, dia itu punya semacam addict menjadi seorang submissive.. He likes being dominated with someone..


	2. The Deal

Chapter 1 : The Deal

* * *

"Ok," Jongin memainkan jemarinya sama sekali tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia menautkan matanya ke arah bawah kakinya. Ia duduk dengan amat tidak nyaman. "Jadi, kau sekertaris baruku?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas berusaha melenyapkan bayangan akan kaki Jongin yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sialan, tanpa ia sadari daging di antara kedua kakinya menyembul keluar. "Iya. Saya sekertaris baru anda Tuan Kim,"

"Oh," Jongin menganggukan kepala. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap mata Chanyeol langsung.

Sementara, Chanyeol yang menyadari sesuatu yang terbangun di bawah sana mulai merapatkan kedua kakinya. Menyembunyikan tonjolan tersebut dari Jongin dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya semakin menggila saat melihat Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Yang tadi.. um.. bisa kau rahasiakan? Maksudku-"

"Ok!" seru Chanyeol memotong penjelasan Jongin. "Aku akan tutup mulut,"

Mulut Jongin masih terbuka hendak mengeluarkan suatu penjelasan. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengatupkannya serta mengangguk kembali. Kedua matanya masih belum berani menatap Chanyeol langsung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada sekertaris.. jadi aku.. umm, begitulah," Jongin terdengar seperti sedang bergumam dan Chanyeol nyaris tidak mengerti akan apa yang ia bicarakan kalau ia tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti Tuan-"

"Panggil Jongin saja kalau cuma ada kita berdua," potong Jongin sambil memajukan tubuhnya membuat jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat. Dengan wajah sedikit merona, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya tepat saat mata Chanyeol terpaku pada lekuk bibirnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Tuan Kim sebenarnya. Apalagi, jika orang yang memanggilku itu lebih tua atau orang yang nantinya akan bekerja di sekelilingku,"

"Ok," Chanyeol mengangguk dan sungguh situasi ini benar-benar mengusik dirinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menenangkan dirinya. "Nama saya Park Chanyeol,"

"Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin mengucapkan namanya dengan ragu dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol membeku. Persetan, celananya semakin sesak. "Aku lihat CV-mu dan kau dua tahun lebih tua,"

"Ya, kau benar," balas Chanyeol semakin merapatkan kakinya.

Jongin menarik senyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat datang di APDC. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi tim yang solid,"

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menjabat tangannya dan tanpa sengaja meremas tangan Jongin. "Ya, semoga saja," ia berusaha memamerkan senyum terbaiknya namun yang terlihat malah sebuah ringisan.

"Boleh aku bertanya.. dimana letak toilet kantor?"

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'masalahnya' secepat mungkin di toilet kantor, dengan tubuh gemetar Chanyeol terdiam di deretan wastafel toilet. Ia memutar keran air dan membasuh wajahnya kemudian. Chanyeol terpaku sejenak saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Poninya basah sehingga menempel menutupi keningnya. Ia terlihat berantakan dengan kantong mata yang samar terlihat. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Jongin.

Ia berjalan lambat menuju kantor Jongin di ujung lorong. Memori akan apa yang terjadi barusan masih berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya membuat dirinya kacau karena ego serta nafsu yang bercampur. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dua kali sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin. Jongin yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya mengangkat kepala sebentar lalu kembali fokus. Ia masih belum berani bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Besok ada rapat dan kau harus mendampingiku besok,"

"Oke,"

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dan setumpuk berkas-berkas sudah mengisi mejanya. Entah sejak kapan berkas-berkas itu ada di sana. Jongin yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mulai menjatuhkan diri ke dalam prospek-prospek perusahaan ke depannya. Jongin menghela nafas. Persetan dengan Nana yang telah memilihkan sekertaris setampan serta nyaris sempurna seperti Park Chanyeol.

Sampai jam menunjuk ke angka lima, mereka masih terdiam dan fokus kepada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin, hanya Jongin sajalah yang sedikit teralihkan karena kehadiran orang baru di dalam ruangannya. Ia biasa bekerja sendiri dan jujur kehadiran Chanyeol sedikit mengusiknya. Ia menjadi tidak tenang apalagi kalau ia kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Semakin sulit bagi Jongin untuk fokus penuh terhadap pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol yang lupa waktu tidak menyadari kalau sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang. Begitupun, Jongin yang jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam lamunannya sendiri. Matanya kosong menatap layar laptop serta tangannya malah berpindah memangku dagunya.

Sejam kembali berlalu dan mereka masih terdiam dalam situasi yang sama.

.

.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, barulah Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ia membereskan dokumennya dan menatanya rapi lalu memasukkan beberapa dokumen yang masih harus dia baca ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, ia mendapati atasannya sedang tertidur dengan posisi satu tangan menumpu kepalanya. Chanyeol tercenung bingung. Apa ia harus membangunkan Jongin?

Dengan ragu-ragu, dia berjalan mendekati meja atasannya. Ia berdiri tepat di samping bosnya dan mengguncangkan bahunya pelan. Bukannya bangun, kepala Jongin malah jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia menangkap tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda itu berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang. Sadar kalau ada yang menyentuhnya, perlahan mata Jongin terbuka dan membelalak saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Tadi, aku ingin membangunkanmu karena sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Tapi, kau malah terjatuh dan aku menangkapmu," jelas Chanyeol. Namun, sayang Jongin tidak mendengarkannya.

Jongin selalu merasa ada yang tidak beres di dalam dirinya. Ini bukan sekedar hormon bocah berusia 19 tahun. Dorongan seksual ini lebih dari sekedar itu. Melihat Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat Jongin frustasi akan sentuhan pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Jongin menginginkannya. Dorongan untuk di dominasi oleh pemuda itu begitu kuat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Chanyeol. Mencium pemuda itu dengan penuh nafsu serta mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan seorang naif yang bisa saja mendorong Jongin tanpa mempedulikan nafsunya. Ia tertarik kepada Jongin. Jadi, bermain-main sedikit tidak akan menimbulkan kerugian apa pun, menurutnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengikuti permainan Jongin. Membalas pagutan bibirnya serta melumat bibir atasnya lembut. Menimbulkan desahan panjang dari Jongin yang mulai meraba-raba bagian dalam pahanya. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menarik diri.

"_Wae_?"

"Akan kunaikan gajimu kalau kau mau-"

Merasa terhina atas penawaran Jongin, Chanyeol ikut menjauh dirinya. "Aku bukan lelaki seperti itu,"

"Bu-bukan maksudku.. sialan, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu?" sadar kalau Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur tidak percaya. Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku punya sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk bernafsu lebih? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Aku sendiri pun bingung," Jongin membenamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Nyphomaniac?"

"Aku bukan wanita! _Fuck, what's wrong with me_? Aku tidak boleh terus-menerus begini apa kata orang kalau mereka sampai tahu-"

"Hei, Jongin,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku. Namanya bisa tercoreng kalau misalnya ada pelacur yang-" Jongin mulai terlihat seperti seorang yang frustasi dan Chanyeol miris melihatnya. Kemana perginya sosok superior seorang Kim Jongin? Kenapa sekarang hanya tertinggal sosok rapuh seorang remaja berusia 19 tahun?

"Jongin!" Chanyeol meneriakan namanya sembari mengarahkan wajah Jongin pada dirinya. Ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Aku akan membantumu. Dan rahasiamu aman padaku. Anggap saja ini simbiosis mutualisme bagi kita. Kau terpuaskan, begitupun denganku,"

Perlahan, kerutan dikeningnya lenyap berganti dengan tatapan bingung yang disertai oleh sinar penuh harapan. Jongin mengedip beberapa kali mencoba meyakinin dirinya kalau ini nyata. Kalau akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan membantunya untuk terlepas dari jeratan nafsu gila ini. "Kau.. serius? Aku tidak ingin kau-"

"Aku serius. Dan aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu sebagai patner seksku? Kita bisa jadi-"

"_Friends with benefit_?"

"_That's right_!" Chanyeol tersenyum serta reflek mengacak rambutnya membuat Jongin merasakan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ia merasa diinginkan oleh seseorang dan perasaan itu benar-benar.. memuaskannya lebih dari apa pun.

Jongin menarik senyum dengan amat tulus. "_Thanks_, Chanyeol _hyung_. _Really, thank you so much,_"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Dengan begitu mudah, ia menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat dan sepertinya ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Jongin merasa sesak serta memerlukan udara. Di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Jongin bergumam, "**Hyung, It's all about sex, okay? I don't want any kind of emotion,"**

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku. Rasa hangat yang sempat menyelimuti dirinya perlahan lenyap pergi. **"Yeah, no emotion. Just sex,"**

* * *

Rin's note : sorry for this short chap.. this is the intro before we enter Jongin's little sex world with Chanyeol #big lol

Nyphomaniac itu penyakit gila seks/nafsu seks berlebihan bagi wanita. Kira-kira, ada yang tahu apa namanya kalau untuk pria?

Next chap, we will have a lot of sex and use of sex toys (omg, my favoriteee)..


	3. Hot & Bothered

Chapter 2 : Hot & Bothered

Warn(s) : blowjob, dirty talk or language, use of 'penis' word

* * *

"_How's your first day?"_

Setiap hari Senin dan Rabu, ibunya memang selalu datang berkunjung. Perjalanan dari restoran mereka di sekitar Gangnam menuju Apgeujong terbilang cukup dekat, sehingga terkadang kunjungan itu bertambah menjadi tiga kali dalam seminggu. Chanyeol sempat melirik kalender di dinding saat melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ini adalah salah satu kunjungan yang ibunya tidak rencanakan sebelumnya.

"_Good, I think?_" Chanyeol sedikit ragu, namun ia berusaha menekan perasaan itu dan memilih menghabiskan sup buatan ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang terjadi dihari pertamanya kepada ibunya, yang mungkin saja akan langsung memintanya keluar dari perusahaan itu.

"Seperti apa bosmu? Dia umur berapa?"

"Dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku,"

"Wow," ibunya terdiam sejenak, mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa Jongin serta seperti apa karakternya. "Pasti akan sulit untuk mengurusnya,"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut. Ia berhenti menyendok supnya, "Aku bukan _baby-sitter_nya, _eomma_. Dan lagipula, Jongin-ssi bukan tipe remaja pemberontak yang seperti kau bayangkan. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri,"

"Bagus, kalau begitu," wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengaduk-aduk supnya. Ia terlihat murung dan Chanyeol menebak ini ada hubungannya dengan ayah Chanyeol, yang memang seorang bajingan, gemar bermain perempuan sekalipun usianya sudah setengah abad lebih. "Kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol, ini bukan soal ayahnya. Tetapi, soal dirinya yang belum juga menemukan seseorang yang pas untuk dijadikan kekasih.

"Belum. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu," jawab Chanyeol jujur. Ia menaruh sendok di dalam mangkoknya yang sudah tandas.

"Ada seorang gadis.. mungkin kau ingin menemuinya?" ibu Chanyeol tampak ragu serta khawatir kalau anaknya akan kembali menolak tawarannya tersebut. Chanyeol dapat membaca perasaan ibunya itu lewat sorot mata serta raut wajahnya. Wanita itu akan bertambah semakin murung kalau Chanyeol menolak tawarannya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, sejujurnya Chanyeol memang tidak tertarik dan belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wajah ibunya. Sebagai anak, bukan maunya untuk membuat kedua orangtuanya sedih serta kecewa. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin membahagiakan mereka, membuat senyuman merekah dibibir mereka. Namun, terkadang ada beberapa hal dimana ia tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan mereka, dan berakhir membuat mereka merasa kecewa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan di dalam diri ibunya. Cukup dengan ayahnya yang terus-menerus menyakiti ibunya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengikuti jejak bajingan tersebut. Maka, ia memutuskan kalau kali ini ia akan mengikuti kemauan ibunya. Chanyeol menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Boleh saja," ujarnya berusaha mengulum senyum. "Apa salahnya mencoba? Maksudku, _yeah_, terserah _eomma_ saja,"

Mendengar persetujuan dari anaknya, wajah wanita itu langsung berubah sumringah. "Oke, nanti _eomma _akan kabari dan sungguh, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, cerdas dan baik,"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Di dalam hatinya, ia masih tidak tertarik dengan kencan buta ini. Setengah jam berlalu, dan ibunya memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko karena hari ini restoran mereka buka sampai jam 12 malam. Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan kepada ibunya, namun wanita itu menolak karena besok adalah hari pertama Chanyeol dan menurut cerita Chanyeol sebelumnya, ia masih harus menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk besok.

Setelah ibunya pulang, Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya serta mulai merangkum isi berkas-berkas tersebut. Beberapa _point_ yang nantinya akan Jongin bicarakan, ia garis bawahi serta dicetak tebal. Ditengah pekerjaannya, pikirannya mulai melayang kembali kepada Jongin.

_Bocah itu.._., Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mengingat tubuh Jongin yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Namun, senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Perjanjian yang mereka buat serta tekanan yang mulai dirasakannya membuat tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Ia tercenung menatap layar laptop dan pikirannya menjadi blank.

Seharusnya, ia tidak mengajukan penawaran itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol bukan gay. Ia tidak pernah melakukan atau terlibat dalam suatu hubungan seksual atau emosi dengan seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa ia menjanjikan kepuasaan kepada Jongin dan juga.. kepada dirinya sendiri?

Apa ia akan puas berhubungan tubuh dengan seorang pria?

Apa ia tidak akan merasa risih saat menyentuh bagian intim Jongin? Mengingat ia juga memilikinya.

Beribu pertanyaan menyerang Chanyeol dan berkat itu, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan tugasnya subuh nanti.

.

.

Chanyeol datang ke kantor lebih awal dengan penampilan yang cukup.. berantakan.

Ia seolah tidak mandi, menyisir rambutnya dan langsung bergegas ke kantor. Jongin yang sengaja datang subuh, sekitar pukul setengah 5, terlihat sibuk dimejanya sedang mempelajari materi presentasi yang nanti akan dibawakan. Ketika, mendengar ketukan pintu serta sosok berantakan Chanyeol yang melenggang masuk kemudian, perhatian Jongin benar-benar teralih.

"_Hyung, you looks.. messy?"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Kumohon.. abaikan saja," Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dan membenamkan wajah di atas lipatan tangannya. Ia terlihat mengantuk. "Oh, bahan-bahan presentasi nanti," Chanyeol bangun dan mengeluarkan satu map berisi berkas-berkas yang ia tadi kerjakan. Jongin yang terdiam memperhatikannya, hanya menarik senyum saat Chanyeol menaruh berkas tersebut di atas mejanya.

"Kerja bagus untuk hari pertama," gumam Jongin tampak puas dengan hasil kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan mata setengah menutup. "_Hyung, _bisa kau menunduk?" permintaan Jongin membuat mata Chanyeol kembali terbuka. Meskipun, ia tidak mengerti apa tujuan Jongin menyuruhnya begitu, ia tetap melakukannya. Chanyeol menunduk di hadapan Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja, Jongin menarik dasi Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, lalu melepaskannya dan memasang senyum tipis.

"_Can't help it. You look hot. So, yeah.."_

"Um.." Chanyeol membeku dengan tampang idiot. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Jongin terlihat menunggu kata-katanya. "Lupakan. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa tadi. Maksudku, umm, _yeah_, kau pasti mengerti," Chanyeol tampak gugup, bingung dan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan serta nafsunya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ciuman Jongin itu dapat mempengaruhi ereksi paginya, membuat celananya sesak seperti nafasnya sekarang ini.

Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin, ia mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti kalau kau hanya merasa kasihan pada kondisiku dan kau sesungguhnya tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tidak apa, _hyung_. Ini bukan kewajibanmu untuk membantuku. Kau bebas untuk menolak karena aku juga tidak pernah memaksamu," sekeras apa pun Jongin menutupi kekecewaannya, Chanyeol tetap dapat melihatnya. Seorang Jongin yang dilihatnya kemarin kembali hadir di hadapannya, terlihat kecil, takut, dan rendah diri atas apa yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol bisa saja menjadi egois dan membatalkan perjanjian mereka. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasakan suatu desakan di dalam dirinya untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Rasa ingin tahunya menantang dirinya untuk mengetahui sampai mana ia mampu bertahan dan menjalani hubungan terlarang ini.

"_Jongin, I'm hard. Suck my cock_," perintah yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya membuat mata Jongin membelalak. Ia mengerti apa arti ucapan pemuda itu, namun jujur saja ia tidak mengerti apa maksud serta tujuannya.

Kalau Chanyeol tidak menginginkan semua ini, ia tidak bisa memerintah Jongin untuk memuaskan libidonya. Jongin sendiri pun juga tidak akan menyentuh penis Chanyeol kalau pemuda itu merasa terpaksa.

"_I need you. I want this. _Tidak ada perasaan terpaksa karena aku memang menginginkanmu, Jongin-ah," Chanyeol mulai berani mendekatinya dan bahkan menggunakan _banmal_. Ini adalah sebuah persetujuan yang jelas dan tanpa buang waktu Jongin berlutut di hadapannya. Wajahnya tepat menghadap pada celana Chanyeol. Jongin mengelus gundukan daging yang menonjol di balik retsleting celana Chanyeol, membuat erangan pelan terdengar kemudian.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi, jangan berharap kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang luar biasa memuaskan atau _mindblowing shit or stuff like that,_" Jongin menurunkan retsleting celana Chanyeol.

"_Just.. do it. _Aku juga tidak menganggap kau seorang professional dalam menghisap penis seseorang,"

Jongin tertawa mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol itu. "Benar, kalau aku menyukai sesuatu mengisi hole ku. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku gay dan.. rela dimasuki oleh siapa pun. Kau tahu, beberapa pria yang sudah menikah, pernah meminta istri mereka mempenestrasi hole mereka dengan dildo _or something like that. So, I'm not actually gay,"_

"Tidak ada yang menunduh kau gay dan bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Penisku benar-benar membutuhkan tangan atau mulutmu," Chanyeol menurunkan celana jeans serta celana dalamnya sampai sebatas lutut.

Jongin kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya menggenggam penis Chanyeol yang memerah dan berdiri tegak karena ereksi yang sedartadi mengganggunya. Chanyeol memejamkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tangan Jongin memijat penisnya lalu mulai mengocoknya dalam tempo pelan.

"Rasanya aneh memegang penis seseorang," gumam Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menanggapinya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Penis Chanyeol tergolong cukup besar dan lebih panjang dari milik Jongin. Jongin mulai mengubah tempo kocokannya menjadi lebih cepat, seolah ia merasa yakin atas apa yang dilakukannya dan tidak ada sama sekali keraguan di dalam dirinya. Nyatanya, Jongin merasakan semua itu. Ia merasa ragu, tidak yakin, bingung dan takut.

Erangan Chanyeol semakin sering terdengar dan ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan tempo kocokan Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan ujung penis Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan precum dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Keingintahuan yang berlebih membuat keberaniannya membuncah. Sehingga, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan ujung penis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, menyicipi rasa asin cairan tersebut.

"Ahh, Jongin. _What the fuck_?" Chanyeol merasakan rasa hangat di ujung penisnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin, membuat Jongin tersedak dan mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol secepat mungkin dari mulutnya. Matanya berair karena rasa sakit akibat penis Chanyeol yang menyodok tenggorokannya barusan.

Sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Jongin yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Jongin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa dan sialan, aku benar-benar brengsek. Maafkan aku,"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Dan sesungguhnya, ini adalah murni kesalahannya sendiri yang terlalu ingin tahu serta bernafsu untuk memuaskan Chanyeol. Tanpa keduanya sadari, celana Jongin mulai terasa sesak di bawah sana.

"Aku yang salah. Kau.. umm, bagaimana dengan ereksimu? Apa perlu kita lanjutkan?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. "Kau ini.. dasar bocah. Terkadang, aku tidak mengerti dirimu,"

Jongin menyeringai menunjukan deretan gigi rapinya, "Jadi, kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?"

"Sebaiknya, kita bersiap-siap untuk rapat. Kau belum mempelajari berkas itu," Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai memakai celananya kembali. Ia berusaha menghiraukan rasa frustasi untuk orgasme yang sempat mengisi perutnya. Ia menarik nafas berulang kali berharap ia dapat melenyapkan hasratnya itu.

Jongin kembali duduk di kursinya dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan lemas ke mejanya. "Saranku, sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan 'masalahmu' dulu sebelum rapat dimulai,"

Chanyeol setuju dengannya.

.

.

Ternyata, rapat dipercepat satu jam lebih awal. Sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan 'masalahnya'. Ia berjalan gelisah di belakang Jongin sambil menenteng beberapa berkas. Di depannya, Jongin terlihat menakutkan dengan aura mengancam, sorot mata tajam serta raut wajah datarnya.

Dua orang karyawan wanita mengikuti Jongin dan mulai menarik perhatian Jongin dengan berkas-berkas yang seharusnya diserahkan pada Chanyeol dahulu. "Kalian bisa menyerahkan berkas itu kepada sekertarisku. Nanti, aku akan membacanya," ujar Jongin masuk ke dalam lift, meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku di tempat, menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat mencibir mereka lewat sorot matanya.

Ketika pintu lift menutup dan Jongin menekan angka 24, Chanyeol terbahak cukup keras. "_That's cool, man,"_

Jongin hanya diam saja. Entah mengapa, ia enggan membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan memilih berjalan cepat saat pintu lift terbuka lebar. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Jongin memilih untuk diam dan berjalan di belakangnya, sengaja membuat jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka berdua.

Rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Investor tampak puas dan berniat menanamkan modal pada perusahaan, karyawan tampak puas dengan presentasi brilian Jongin, dan sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang tampak murung di ruangan ini. Saat Jongin dan salah seorang investor bersalaman, tanpa sengaja mata Jongin dan Chanyeol saling bertumbukan. Namun, dengan cepat, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang masih menjabat tangannya itu.

"Hei, kau sekertaris baru?" suara seseorang memecah perhatian Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, ketua divisi tiga bagian marketing,"

"Park Chanyeol, sekertaris baru Kim Jongin-ssi,"

"Aku tahu itu," senyum Baekhyun belum juga mengendur. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol dan berlagak seolah mereka teman lama yang baru bertemu lagi. "Pasti membosankan kerja satu ruangan dengan atasanmu,"

"Umm, sejujurnya.. biasa saja?"

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, tetap saja Chanyeol-ssi! Rasanya seperti diawasi, benar tidak?" Baekhyun seperti mendesaknya untuk setuju akan pendapat pemuda itu.

Tidak ingin berdebat, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengangguk saja. Dan Baekhyun terlihat puas, masih memasang senyuman lebarnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol mendengar suara Jongin dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku minta kopian berkas yang kau kerjakan untuk klien,"

"Oh, oke," Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan melirik Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum padanya. Ia mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan keluar di dalam ruangan.

"Byun itu gay, _hyung_," celetuk Jongin saat mereka kembali berduaan di dalam lift. Ia menatap kosong ke arah layar berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di atas lift, menampilkan angka yang menghitung mundur.

"Ya, lalu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin.

"Tidak apa," Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Chanyeol memilih untuk diam sejenak memperhatikan Jongin yang kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan segagah mungkin. Aura dominan kembali terpancar dari dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya.. Apa Jongin sedang mempermainkannya atau memang dia memiliki dua karakter yang berbeda?

* * *

Rin's note : sorry for short update?

OMG.. aku berusaha buat fanfic ini se-real mungkin dengan adegan-adegan heteroseksual mereka wks.. They're not gay.. so yeah I'll make it they're normal.. and awkward when it's comes to gay sex..

Chapter ini (failed) blowjob.. next aku pengennya rimming dan kalau bisa they.. fucked kkk

But, it's seems too fast.. so maybe just rimming and masturbating each other?

Anyways, aku nggak bakal pakai kata junior.. karena what is junior? Why not use penis? Dan percakapan di fanfic ini bakal banyak yang mengandung unsure seksual.. plus bagi yang TERBIASA DENGAN FIC TOP!JONGIN DAN NGGAK BISA BACA BOT!JONGIN.. just don't read this fic

AND LASTLY, BESOK LUSA AKU UN! MOHON DOANYAAA

AND UMM, BITTER KISS LAGI DALAM PROSES.. PARAFILIA JUGA.. UNTUK ACCIDENTLY HARD.. AKU NGESTUCK HIKS


End file.
